


i hope the encore lasts forever now there's time for us to spend

by JulietInConverse



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, bc i can sorry, im just weak for greenelan, non binary nick hint, this is MY fic and I get to decide nicks gender, yay greenelan get to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietInConverse/pseuds/JulietInConverse
Summary: After a wonderful weekend of prom celebrations, Emma and Alyssa return to James Madison High as an out couple for the first time.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	i hope the encore lasts forever now there's time for us to spend

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes valentines day. a perfect time to write about my favourite lesbians and yearn
> 
> happy valentines day everyone (this fic is very specifically a gift for @ifthebookdoesntsell, go read their fics their writing is incredible ty goodbye)

Prom had been a complete success. 

Emma had gotten to dance with the girl she loves, letting everything and everyone else melt away as she held Alyssa in her arms. 

The Broadway gang had watched, teary smiles on their faces, as Emma kissed Alyssa under the streaming lights shining down on everyone, the two girls happier than they had seen them since they first crashed the PTA meeting. 

There was no denying everything about that night was perfect.

Especially after prom, when they had driven to a rather remote part of town, lying in the bed of Emma’s truck, staring up at the stars above them. 

It was so peaceful. Another one of their stolen moments together, except now they had all the time in the world. 

It was freeing. 

However, Emma could only distract herself with these sweet memories for so long. 

The weekend of prom was over and now, they would return to school and frankly, even though their peers had miraculously had a change of heart (All Emma knew was that Trent… rapped?), Emma was still rather anxious. 

Not only for herself, but for Alyssa. 

Alyssa was the head of the student council, a cheerleader, a student who everyone looked up to. She was so clearly present in everyday school life, while Emma was often hidden, easily shrinking away from the spotlight when she wanted to. 

Though so much of her fear was countered by the thought of finally being able to walk around the packed hallways, hand linked with Alyssa’s, their shoulders bumping as they walked together, without having to steal glances at each other whenever they could. 

As she got lost on that train of thought, her phone pinged, dragging her attention away from the idea of stealing a kiss after dropping Alyssa home after spending the day together. 

**Lys:** Hey babe, wanna drive together today? x

Emma smiled down at her phone. 

**Em:** of course, am i picking you up from yours? x

**Lys:** Already walking to yours, so get dressed already Nolan! Love you! x

Glancing down at her pyjamas and the giant fluffy slippers on her feet, Emma winced. 

**Em:** … you know me too well, Greene

**Em:** love you too x

Around ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Emma bolted down the stairs, skidding down the hallway just as Betsy opened the door.

“Eager to see me, Nolan?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow at Emma as she stepped into the house. Betsy cackled as she waddled back into the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Greene.” Emma turned up her nose, before breaking her facade, allowing a smile to break across her features, reaching forward to wrap her arms around Alyssa’s waist. “Okay, yes, maybe.”

“You’re cute.” Alyssa beamed, biting her lip as Emma tugged her even closer, her own arms wrapped around Emma’s shoulders. “Good morning, Em.” She pulled her down into a brief kiss, smiling sweetly as she pulled away.

“Good morning to you too, ‘Lyssa.” Emma smiled, leaning forward again, only for Alyssa to lean back slightly, shaking her head fondly.

“No more kisses til you get ready!” Alyssa laughed as Emma pouted.

“I am ready!” Emma complained playfully.

Alyssa deadpanned. “Nice slippers, Nolan.”

Emma’s eyes shot down, staring at the fluffy unicorn slippers on her feet. “They’re comfy!”

“Why did I fall in love with you again?” Alyssa teased as Emma stepped back, digging through the pile of shoes by the door to get her converse.

“Mm, I don’t think you had a choice, babe.”

“Fair. Now get your shoes on!” She paused, slyly taking her phone out of her pocket, starting to record Emma’s slippers as she walked around. “Unless you wanna go to school with those on?” Alyssa teased.

“God no!” Emma laughed, making her way into the living room to sit down as she changed her footwear, unaware of Alyssa silently laughing to herself as she uploaded the video to her snapchat story, captioning it: _Looking forward to more early mornings with this dork._

“You two have fun at school!” Betsy called from the kitchen as Emma entered the hall once more, taking her jacket off the hook.

“We can only hope, Gran!” Emma replied, glancing at Alyssa. “Do you not have a jacket?”

Alyssa looked down at her ensemble, a simple sweater and jeans. “No, I’ll be fine.”

“Babe, you’re always cold.” Emma argued.

“I’ll be fine, Em! Let’s go!”

Emma glanced at Alyssa in the passenger seat as she parked outside James Madison, shaking in her head in disbelief as Alyssa attempted to hide a shiver.

“You absolute nerd. I knew you’d be cold!” Emma had started to shrug off her jacket before Alyssa could protest.

“I’m always cold! I just didn’t want you to be all smug!” Alyssa’s brow furrowed as Emma struggled to take off her pullover hoodie. 

“Well, I’m smug now, so there was no point to that, was there?” Emma teased, still lost in her own hoodie. Alyssa poked her in the side, exposed as her arms were raised, and she yelped. “Okay, okay, fine! I won’t tease you!” Her head appeared once more, hair all mussed up. “Here you are, madam.”

Emma presented Alyssa with the hoodie, pulling her jacket back on over the simple t-shirt she was left in. “Thank you!” Alyssa pulled the hoodie on, noticing that, like all of the clothes she had stolen from Emma, it was a bit too big on her. “Glad I can actually wear the shirts I steal from you now.” She teased as Emma groaned.

“I’m not gonna have a wardrobe left by the time we leave for college, am I?” Her eyes dropped to Alyssa’s hands, which were somewhat obscured by the long sleeves. “Okay, I’ve made my peace with it, you look adorable.”

Alyssa scrunched up her nose, mock anger written on her face, and Emma couldn’t help but place a kiss on her cheek, feeling rather happy as Alyssa’s expression melted into a soft smile. 

“You ready to go?” Alyssa asked, fixing Emma’s still messy hair.

“I think so.” She leant into Alyssa’s hand for a moment, gathering her thoughts before Alyssa moved, lifting Emma’s hand up to kiss her knuckles.

“We’ll be okay. It’ll just be like any other day.”

“Hopefully with less homophobia.” Emma quipped as Alyssa snorted.

It was decidedly not like any other day. 

Fortunately, there was less homophobia. 

However, neither Emma nor Alyssa had expected to be on the receiving end of such kindness. If anything, they were expecting passive tolerance from the majority of the school.

Maybe it was due to the lingering excitement of the incredible prom they had all shared, but people actually smiled and waved at the two.

Alyssa seemed to be able to sense Emma’s surprise, glancing at her girlfriend to see her wearing a rather jilted expression.

“Hey,” She slipped her hand into Emma’s as they walked. “We’re okay.”

Emma exhaled, squeezing Alyssa’s hand gently, their fingers intertwined as they fell into step with one another, trading conversation as they usually did, though now they didn’t have to hide away.

By the time lunch came around, Emma had had a weird day. Seeing Trent walk down the hall with Principal Hawkins talking about setting up the drama program was somehow not as weird as people not shoving her or chucking pens at her or just pretending that she either didn’t exist or existed only to bother them.

As she began to make her way to the band closet, eyes locked on her phone as she started to text Alyssa, a figure stepped in her path.

Suddenly petrified, she looked up, only to come face to face with Kevin.

“Oh, uh, hey Kevin.” Emma greeted awkwardly. 

He was nothing but upbeat when he said, “Hey! Alyssa’s in the cafeteria with Shelby and Kaylee. She was gonna come looking for you but then Winnie had to talk to her, so I came to find you.”

“Oh! Thanks.” Emma paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “How come you knew I’d be here?” 

“Well, it’s near all the band stuff and you’re into music!” He grinned, as though proud of his deduction skills. “Also I checked like 5 other places and you weren’t there.”

Emma laughed, which seemed to pleasantly surprise them both. “Guess we should probably head to the cafeteria then?”

“Oh yeah, sure!” He stepped out of the way, walking beside her instead.

It was quiet as they walked through the hall, but it didn’t particularly feel awkward. Emma felt like a normal kid, even though she was just walking side by side with another student. It was nice.

“I like your pin by the way!” Kevin broke the silence, gesturing to the Hufflepuff pin on the strap of her backpack.

“You like Harry Potter too then?” Emma quirked an eyebrow, smiling.

“Hell yeah! I’m a proud Gryffindor!” He jokingly puffed his chest out, grinning.

Soon, they fell into easy conversation, and it felt like their walk across the school was done in no time at all.

“Hey you two!” Shelby waved from the table, standing up to plant a kiss on Kevin’s cheek.

Emma waved, peering around the cafeteria. She hadn’t eaten her lunch here in so long.

“Gonna sit with us?” Kaylee asked from her seat next to Nick, who was uncharacteristically quiet as he stared down at his phone.

“Hm?” Realising Kaylee was addressing her, she answered quickly. “Oh, no, I’m just waiting for Alyssa and then we’re heading out.”

“Don’t be silly! Come sit with us!” Kaylee gestured her over.

“You don’t have to but, yeah, we’d like you to.” Shelby smiled kindly. 

Glancing to her left, she saw Alyssa approaching, Winnie in tow, and could overhear their conversation.

“Thanks so much for agreeing to help, Alyssa! I think this will be a really great addition to the school!” Winnie seemed excited as she clutched a collection of books in her arms.

“No problem, I’m happy to help.” As Alyssa arrived next to Emma, waving to Winnie as she headed over to her friends, Emma smiled at her in greeting, immediately calmed by her presence, too caught up in talking to her to think about Shelby, Kaylee, Nick and Kevin being right there.

“Help with?” She prompted.

“Winnie and a few other student council kids proposed the idea of an LGBTQ+ society, allies welcome of course. It’s already been approved by Hawkins. Just needs the PTA’s approval.” Alyssa tugged on the sleeves of the hoodie, seeming anxious.

“Hey,” Emma caught Alyssa’s hands in hers. “Your mom is gonna approve it. You guys talked through stuff, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just -” Alyssa sighed. “I don’t know. Still nervous. Don’t wanna mess it up, you know?”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.” Emma smiled encouragingly, receiving a soft smile in return. “Just have some faith in how amazing you are, Lys.”

“You guys are so cute!” Kaylee cooed, plucking them from their places in their own little world. “So, you gonna join us for lunch?”

Alyssa peered at Emma, the two of them having a brief silent exchange before Alyssa replied, “Yeah, sure!”

Alyssa sat beside Kaylee, with Emma next to her, falling back into her earlier conversation with Kevin. 

It was easier than Emma expected, talking to the people who she had seen as threats for so long. She noticed Nick hadn’t spoken much, apart from mumbling a response to Kaylee whenever prompted, and she wondered if he was still uncomfortable.

Emma felt bad for being so in her own head, despite having seen them all at the inclusive prom, smiling and sharing that special night with her and Alyssa. But after a history of being hurt whenever she let herself trust people, Emma couldn’t help but raise her defences a bit. 

Alyssa seemed to be in a similar situation, though she was acting more like herself around Kaylee and Shelby than Emma had seen in a while. 

Seeing the girl she loved be happy and herself was worth any remaining caution she felt towards her peers.

By the end of the day, Emma just wanted a moment alone.

**Em:** band closet? x

Just as she left class, knowing Alyssa didn’t have debate club today so hoping that she could come meet her, she heard someone calling after her.

“Nolan!” She turned to see Nick jogging down the hallway to her before skidding to a halt. “Nolan, can I talk to you?” 

“What’s up Nick?” Emma asked cautiously, her defences back up. 

“Look, I just, uh…” Nick scratched his neck awkwardly. “I wanted to apologise properly.”

Before Emma could demonstrate any sense of surprise, he continued. 

“I’ve been a real asshole these last few years and I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to learn more about all the LGBT stuff.” He shuffled on the spot. “I was reading about it at lunch and I saw about all that…” He gestured aimlessly. “Non-binary stuff and I was thinking and I, uh-” Nick cleared his throat. “Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for everything.”

Emma chose to allow the swift change of topic, tabling that conversation with Nick for another time. “I appreciate it, Nick, it’s alright.” 

Nick nodded. “Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime? Me, you and Kevin could play some video games?” He seemed hopeful, genuine.

“Smash Bros?” Emma offered. His eyes lit up.

“Oh, it’s on, Nolan! I’m a Smash Bros expert!” He grinned. “See you around, Emma.” 

“Yeah, see you, Nick.” She nodded a goodbye, stood still in the hallway as she watched him jog back the way he came. “Huh.” Emma’s phone pinged.

**Lys:** I’m already there x

The moment she stepped into the band closet, Emma was swept up in Alyssa’s embrace.

“Now who’s eager?” Emma chuckled into the crook of Alyssa’s neck, just breathing her in for a second. “Are you alright?”

“It’s just all so overwhelming!” Alyssa admitted, tugging Emma to sit down with her, their backs against the wall. 

“Is that good?” Emma prompted, linking her hand with Alyssa’s.

“Of course!” Alyssa replied, dropping her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It all feels so surreal. Kaylee and Shelby were asking me all about you and how we started dating.”

“Really?” Emma’s eyes widened. “What did you say about me, Greene? All good things, I hope.” She asked cheekily.

“Nothing but, dear.” Alyssa giggled. “I left out a lot, but they were just fawning over all the details I did give. It was like every time Shelby has talked about Kevin or Kaylee about Nick. It just felt normal and that was a lot, I guess.”

“Speaking of Nick, he apologised to me earlier.” 

“Oh?” Alyssa seemed surprised too.

“Yeah, then he asked me to play video games with him and Kevin.” Emma laughed, still in disbelief.

“Look at you, all popular now.” Alyssa teased. “Don’t you go forgetting about me now.”

“I could never. Especially since you’re talking me up so much to everyone.” Alyssa shoved her playfully as she continued to talk. “You like me _so_ much! That’s so embarrassing for you!” Emma laughed as Alyssa tried to cover her mouth, falling into Emma’s lap as she did.

“Shut up!” Alyssa whined, face flushed. “You’re such a dork, oh my God!”

“Yes, but I’m your dork, Alyssa.” Emma held Alyssa’s wrists still, smiling at her. Alyssa rolled her eyes, cheeks still red, dropping to lean her forehead against Emma’s. They sat there in silence for a moment, Emma moving her hands to rest on Alyssa’s hips as Alyssa’s hands cupped her face. “You still worried about the PTA approving the LGBT society?” Emma asked, breaking the silence.

Alyssa sighed, thinking before she responded. “Somewhat? It’s not like my mom isn’t making an effort. She’s actually acknowledging the fact my dad isn’t coming back.”

“Wow. That’s progress.”

“Yeah, we had a talk for a while. There’s a lot more conversations we need to have but,” She sighed. “One step at a time.”

“One step at a time.” Emma echoed as Alyssa shuffled once more, curling up in Emma’s lap, their heads resting against one another.

“Have - have your parents…?” Alyssa left the rest of the question unsaid. 

“No.” Emma exhaled slowly as Alyssa cuddled closer, their closeness comforting Emma as she allowed herself to think of her parents again. “I don’t think there’s any hope for them. It’s not like they haven’t gotten in contact with me. Just haven’t had anything nice to say.”

“Oh, Em, I’m sorry. You deserve better.” Alyssa apologised.

“I’ve got better, Lys.” Emma kissed her forehead. “I’ve got Gran and crazy Broadway actors backing me up. Most importantly, I’ve got you. As long as I’ve got you, I have everything I need.”

“Well, I plan on sticking around for a long time, Nolan.” Alyssa leant forward to kiss her, but just as she did, her phone pinged. 

“I think it’s safe to say your mother has other plans right now. Namely you not spending the night in the school’s band closet.” Emma joked. “At least there’s one thing that hasn’t changed.”

“What, my mother interrupting us during a moment?” Alyssa laughed.

“Well, yes, but also your mother is still just as overprotective as she always is.” Emma pointed out. “It might take a while to get used to the new normal with your mom but she’s still treating you with just as much overbearing care as usual.” Alyssa laughed again, smiling fondly at Emma.

“Can’t believe you managed to find something positive about my mom interrupting us. Should I be offended?”

“Hm, maybe.” Emma grinned, and Alyssa kissed her gently, feeling Emma hum against her lips. “Can I drop you home?”

“I’d love for you to.” 

“And here we are.” Emma’s truck came to a stop outside the Greene house. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she walked around to open Alyssa’s door. “Feels weird to actually drop you off directly outside instead of parking down the street.”

“Mm, it’s nice though.” Alyssa accepted Emma’s hand and climbed out of the car. “Ever the gentlewoman.” She smiled up at Emma, still donned in the oversized hoodie, fiddling with Emma’s hands

“I have to admit, I really wanna kiss you right now, but I am mildly concerned that your mother is peering out of the window.” Emma whispered, eyes locked with Alyssa’s.

“You’re sweet but,” Alyssa glanced at the window, shaking her head. “No one there.” She pulled Emma down into a chaste kiss, smiles on both their lips. As they pulled apart, resting their heads together again, a soft sigh escaping Alyssa, they heard someone clear their throat, turning to face the source of the noise.

“Ahem.” Mrs Greene stood in the doorway, eyes looking everywhere but the two girls.

“Hi mom!” Alyssa seemed unfazed at her mother’s sudden appearance, still holding onto Emma’s hands.

“Hello Alyssa.” Mrs Greene spoke rather stiltedly, seemingly unsure of how to behave. “Emma.” She nodded a hello, offering a stiff, if not self conscious, smile, an expression Emma wouldn’t have expected from her.

“Hi, Mrs Greene.”

“Veronica is fine.” Both Emma and Alyssa’s eyes widened, to which Mrs Greene smiled more genuinely. “Thank you for dropping Alyssa off.”

“It’s no problem.” Emma ducked her head, suddenly feeling the typical nervousness of being around a girlfriend’s mother rather than the worry she used to feel about accidentally outing Alyssa.

“Well, I will be inside.” Mrs Greene said slowly, retreating back into the house. Once she disappeared, both girls let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.

“Okay, why was that so scary?” Emma babbled, eyes still wide, to which Alyssa barked out a laugh.

“Just wait until she invites you to dinner.” Alyssa patted her cheek.

“Oh God, am I gonna get a shovel talk from your mom?”

“It’s only fair.” 

“Did Gran give _you_ a shovel talk?” Emma exclaimed.

“I'm sworn to secrecy on that, love.” Alyssa giggled. 

Emma shook her head fondly, letting Alyssa pull her into one more kiss before she stepped away, walking to the door.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” Emma leant against the gate, her question answered with a beaming smile.

“I can’t wait.” Alyssa bit her lip, trying to restrain her smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nolan.”

“See you tomorrow, Greene.” Emma waited til the door closed to walk back to her truck, pausing after locking her seatbelt back in.

Being out in Edgewater was finally something it had never been before.

Peaceful. 

Freeing. 

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> yes there is absolutely a trend in my fics of emma and alyssa calling each other nolan and greene and yes i am absolutely WEAK for it bc its so cute 
> 
> its MY fic and I get to choose what pet names they use


End file.
